Silane coated substrates in the form of films are frequently used as packaging films for beverage containers. It has been discovered that vinyl benzaldehyde forms when the film comes into contact with acidic media. The residual vinyl benzaldehyde migrates from the substrate to the packaged beverage, producing undesirable odor and flavor characteristics in the beverage. The undesirable odor and flavor characteristics due to the presence of residual vinyl benzaldehyde are particularly acute where the beverage is a citrus drink.